suqareonetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 106
"SQ1 Sports - Robin Hood -Archery - Highest Odd Score" An archery competition set in the "Robin Hood" story in which the objective is to get the highest odd-numbered score. The target has areas labeled 9, 7, 5, 3 and 1. Currently, Robin Hood has 34 points, while Sir Guy has a perfect score, 36. The commentator talks with the organizer of the competition, the Sheriff of Nottingham. He thinks he was the perfect scheme. The rules say that they have to shoot six times. However, with only odd numbers on the target, it's impossible for their score to be odd. Therefore, he gets to keep the gold and neither of them win. They return to the competition, where Sir Guy and Robin Hood both get perfect nines. It's a crucial moment. Sir Guy shoots and hits for another nine. It's no longer possible for him to get an odd number. Then, in a surprise move, Robin Hood, turns around, faces the opposite direction and shoots. Since he didn't hit the target, his score remains at 43, an odd number. He wins and gets the gold. The commentator asks if he's going to give it to the poor like he normally does. He says that he isn't, instead, he's keeping it all for himself. "Cabot and Marshmallow - Paying back $5" A skit about paying back $5. Cabot owes Marshmallow $5, so he tells him that he will not pay him one dollar every day for five days. To illustrate this, he puts five ones up on a markerboard and adds them up to five. Marshmallow thinks something is fishy. So he puts five zeros on the markerboard, which add up to zero. He doesn't like Cabot's offer, so Cabot makes him a new offer, he will not pay one dollar for seven days. Marshmallow takes the offer. "Person on the Street - Dodecahedron" In this segment, people on the street are asked what a dodecahedron is. Many strange answers are given, but only one person is correct - a dodecahedron is a twelve-sided, three-dimensional geometric figure. Other answers include that it's "something to eat" or "a cube with the angles cut off." "Dodecahedron Animation" A dodecahedron floats by, unfolds, and closes up. "But Who's Counting - Kirkendalls v. San Simeons" In this segment of "But Who's Counting," the objective is to get the highest number. "Angle Dance" A song by "Plane Geometry" from the album "No Record Deal Yet." Aired with a parody content warning immediately before it, saying that the following contains graphic descriptions of different types of angles and that viewer discretion is advised. Cast member Larry Cedar, the lead singer (dressed up in some sort of punk/gothic? look), backed up by the other cast members, sings about angles. "Mathematics in Basketball" A profile of female basketball player Nancy Lieberman, who discusses the use of mathematics in basketball. "Ball Bounce" An animation in which a ball bounces around inside a box. Eventually, it bounces and goes out the exit of the box, ending the bouncing. "Mathnet: The Case of the Missing Baseball Part 1" Kate and George get a call from a toy store clerk who claims that some kids were playing baseball and lost their baseball. They arrive at the scene where the ball was lost, and ask why the missing baseball was so important. Howie, one of the children, informs the Mathnetters that the ball was his father's, and it was signed by Babe Ruth. Howie makes it clear that if he doesn't get the baseball back before his dad comes home from his buisness trip, "he'll rip me to shreds!" Kate and George learn that the ball went over right field and ponder if the ball landed in a house there. The crabby old owner, Mrs. MacGregor, insists that the ball wouldn't be at her house, but Kate and George search around, and come up empty. They also spot a billboard in the area, and assume that the ball bounced off the billboard. Back at the office, Ginny, head of the computer lab, illustrates several possibilities where the ball bounces off the billboard. Knowing that the angle of incidence equals the angle of reflection, the Mathnetters conclude that if the ball bounced off the sign, it would have landed near the house, and if Mrs. MacGregor's door was open, the ball would be in the house. George calls Mrs. MacGregor and asks her if her door was open, When she says it was, he realizes that the ball must be at the house, and asks if he may search the house. Mrs. MacGregor says that's easier said than done, because her house is missing! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes